One Wish
by TeamEdwardUntilIdie
Summary: Hermione, Draco & Peeta against Harry Potter, Ronald & Ginny Weasley are all in an arena...which team will win? OOC, AU Hermione/Draco, Harry/Ginny
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I am going to the arena." That is the first thought that popped into my head when mine and Draco and Peeta's name's drawn" "Hermione, Hermione, Hermione," I hear my best friend's talking to me. Trying not to let me faint. I guess. "And the other team is." I hear Voldemort the president speaking drawing out the names."Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Ginny Weasley." "Wow" i say aloud. "Of all people them. THEM! THEM! WHY THEM!" I'd rather it be a tiger's than them. I mean Harry Potter,Ginny and Ron and are the most snobby kids whom I hate very much. They cheat on everything. And the only reason they are popular is because everyone is scared of Harry's father. Everyone except me. "Hermione." hear them just barely my two best friends, Draco and Peeta.

Later on that night we were practicing for the arena when I say, "What if they are stronger than us? I mean what if we have no chance." Draco's expression changes intently. When he says, reassuringly "They may be more popular, and might have the odds "in their favor" but we are stronger, and faster, and smarter.""Okay." But before I could say "okay" back Peeta joined in and said "But in order to get sponsors, we have to be popular and have something going on in between us." Good point but it won't matter if we do have something going on between us..." "Knock!Knock!" I run to the door. I find mom standing there I open it and say, "What?" "Oh um see everyone is required to go to the town square again. "She replies. "What in the hell..." I say murmuring. "Guys come on. We have to go to the square." I'm ahead by a couple of step when I hear Draco say to Peeta, "I've had enough of that place to last me forever."Ya really" Peeta says back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Chapter 2

"Our sponsors have made a new decision to have a child but will not be on a team at the beginning however forgiven one team is able to get that child for their team, however, the opposite team are able to show their skills and team up with that child in spite of whether or not they are truly on the other side or not." Voldemort said. "I will now have one of our teams draw a name. And the team of course is is Harry Ron and Ginny, come up here and draw a name." After they finished drawing a name we were so surprised by who it was, it was actually, Luna Lovegood the kid my age i see at school sometimes, she has milk blonde hair and blue eyes and she is so nice she would anything for anyone except Voldemort, we can't let her die.

The next day we went over to the Lovegood's house. I walk thinking hard about how we are supposed to stay alive. I smell the air, the sweet sensation of the sweet smelling bakery the shop looks empty, probably because the, people who shop there are practicing for the arena. The road feels hard and rocky, and I'm so nervous I feel as if I'm going to throw up, my head hurts because I haven't gotten very much sleep lately. I'm so worried it feels as if there is a big wall pushing against me, forcing me to turn back. When we reach the Lovegood's house we find her sitting on the front porch staring o into space humming a song that my friend Katniss once sung to is wearing an odd necklace she says"keeps the nargles away" she has skinny jeans and a colourful shirt on and she's barefoot. Her house is the colour of snow her pocha blood red. "Hello" she says sweetly when she hears us coming. "Hi" I return politely. "Hey" Draco and Peeta say. "We were wondering if maybe you would not go on a team with them, they only like each other they are going to use your skills then kill you." I say. "I know" she replies. "Oh." I say. She sighs. "Look I was already planning on being on a team with you." "You were?" I ask. "Yes I was, as a matter of fact I was once friends with Ginny but after she started going out with Harry, I decided I would give up on her. I'd rather be friendless than be friends with Harry Potter. Or Her. So after I heard you were the other team I knew I had a chance, I mean if we all work together we can get defeating them will be a piece of cake." She said. "So wait you're on our team now?" I ask.

I read a note that says... "You are required to go to the train station at 5:00 a.m. tommorow morning you will be riding to the arena then you will have a mentor, to teach you. You are required to talk to your mentor's about what will happen next."

Signed Voldemort

We woke up at 4:30 to get ready to go to the train station. Now I'm even more tired. I hope my friends aren't as worried as me. Draco sure doesn't seem to be. I'm so happy that Luna is on our team. She's got awesome speed skills and she knows how to survive in a lot of places using nothing but a shoe. She also knows how to sew using a leaf and a pine needle or a piece of tree bark. Also she remembers everything and I mean everything. She memorizes every single step she takes. She is super loyal if you could compare her to anything she would be a walking talking sewing dog.


End file.
